


Don’t You Keep It All To Yourself

by shesbreathless



Series: schmico codas [8]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, post 15x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: “You know,” Levi says. “I learned that even your penis needs to keep in shape.”It’s exactly what it sounds like. I added some Schmico to the Schmicoless 15x20, then turned it into smut.





	Don’t You Keep It All To Yourself

Levi tries as hard as he can to not make any loud noises when he enters Nico’s apartment in the middle of the night, but he still trips on the pair of shoes he had left in front of the door. He quietly curses himself and stops his fall by leaning against the nearest wall.

Which, of course, makes more noise than if he’d just crashed to the ground. Levi closes his eyes and breathes, gathering himself before attempting to continue on his way to the bedroom.

It’s almost three in the morning, so Nico has been in bed for a few hours already, but Levi had wanted to stay at work for as long as possible. Honestly, when would he get the chance to experience a transplant like today’s again?

His mind is still swimming in scientific terms and textbook images, so he doesn’t notice that he’s reached Nico’s bedroom until he almost hits his shins against the bottom of the bed frame.

“Oops,” he whispers, mostly to himself, crawling forward to sit at the foot of the bed.

Nico shifts and mumbles something in his sleep, but ultimately doesn’t wake up. Levi releases the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and starts taking off his clothes. He’s not tired and he doesn’t think he’ll fall asleep, but Nico is not wearing a shirt and he’ll never pass the opportunity for some cuddles.

When he’s down to his underwear, he shuffles on his knees to the top of the bed and fits his legs underneath the covers. He’s trying to be as quiet as he can, but it must not be enough, because Nico lifts his head and looks at him through barely open eyes.

“Babe,” he mumbles, reaching out with one hand and hitting Levi square in the stomach.

“Fuck,” Levi wheezes, grabbing Nico’s hand and moving it to somewhere less dangerous. “Hi, sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Nico glances at the clock on his bedside table and frowns, turning back to look at Levi and properly wrapping his arm around his waist. Levi watches him slowly form the words in his mind, fondness making a smile stretch on his face.

“Why are you so late?” Nico asks, pulling Levi in closer.

Levi drops a kiss on Nico’s chest and cuddles up to him. “Wanted to see more of the transplant.”

“Oh, yeah,” Nico hums. “How did it go?”

“Good,” Levi drums his fingers on Nico’s pec. “It was… interesting.”

Nico picks up on the tone Levi is using immediately. He pulls his head back to look him in the eye, one eyebrow raised. He’s the sexiest thing Levi has ever seen, and that mixed with his puffy face and messy hair  is making his head spin.

“Tell me about it,” Nico nudges him.

Levi starts listing the names of veins, muscles, and tendons he’s learned in great detail, proud of himself for keeping them all in his memory. It might have something to do with being really interested in the subject, but that’s nobody’s business but his. And Nico’s, maybe.

He can tell he’s losing Nico’s attention with every word that leaves his mouth, the late hour not really compatible with anatomy studies. Not this kind, anyway.

“Are you even listening to me?” Levi taps one finger on the tip of Nico’s nose.

Nico nods, but his eyes are closed. He complains when Levi keeps touching different parts of his face, making an attempt at slapping his hands away, but his movements are slow and uncoordinated. Levi catches his fingers and brings them to his lips, kissing them.

“I’m listening with my eyes closed,” Nico says.

“I can see that,” Levi chuckles.

Nico smiles, and Levi is left breathless at how much he likes this whole picture, with the duvet creating a white halo around Nico’s head and the pillow crease barely visible on his cheek. He leans forward and gently kisses him, wrapping his fingers around the back of his neck.

“You know,” Levi says when he pulls back. “I learned that even your penis needs to keep in shape.”

Nico visibly tries not to react to that, but a small smile appears on his face anyway. Levi taps his finger on Nico’s jaw, dragging it down to his Adam’s apple, lightly scratching with his nail. Nico shivers and shifts to lie on his back, but keeps his eyes closed.

“It needs to be exercised like any other muscle,” Levi’s finger dips lower, traces Nico’s collarbone.

He keeps going, following the dip between Nico’s pecs and briefly circling his nipple. Nico takes in a sharp breath when Levi tickles over his abs, and another one when he traces the edge of his underwear and leans in again to kiss all over Nico’s neck.

“Are you actively suggesting we do physical activity?” Nico smirks. “That’s a first.”

Levi halts all of his movements in favour of staring at Nico with an offended expression.

“Take that back,” he squints, pinching the skin of Nico’s hip.

“It’s the truth,” Nico shrugs.

Levi raises one eyebrow and starts moving his hand away, but Nico immediately stops him by grabbing his wrist and keeping it where it is.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” Nico hurries to say. “You like this kind of physical activity more than enough.”

Levi glares at him for a few more seconds, then relents when Nico moves Levi’s hand directly over his crotch. He crashes their lips together and slips his fingers under Nico’s underwear, wrapping them around his cock.

He’s not fully hard yet, so Levi squeezes him and drily tugs his fist down his length. He swallows the noise Nico makes with a deep kiss and keeps working him. He can feel the hot skin get firmer under his fingers, and the thought that it’s him who’s causing this sends a zap of heat down his spine.

Nico shifts so that he can spread his legs, but the friction is starting to feel rough even on Levi’s hand, so he quickly takes it out of Nico’s underwear and spits in his palm, immediately going back to stroking him.

A sigh leaves Nico’s lips when Levi’s touch comes back wet and the glide is easier, and he tips his head back into the pillow, eyes still closed. Levi attaches his lips to his neck, biting and sucking while he keeps working his hand in short but tight strokes.

It might be that he’s definitely tired, or maybe Levi’s touch has something magical to it, but Nico is breathing hard and moving his hips to follow Levi’s touch in no time. Levi is definitely not complaining, storing away Nico’s noises and the way his abs shift for a rainy, lonely day.

“What kind of lessons did you get, exactly?” Nico huffs out a laugh when Levi squeezes the base of his cock.

“Why, is it good?” Levi preens.

The slick noises coming from underneath the duvet are making fire ignite in Levi’s belly, and his arm is starting to get sore from the angle at which he’s working, and Nico doesn’t look like he’s answering Levi’s question any time soon, but his face contorting in pleasure is as much of an answer as he needs.

He squeezes his fist from the base of Nico’s cock all the way to the tip, Nico’s hips following his movement and collapsing when Levi lets go. He does it again, and one more time after that, then Nico huffs and finally opens his eyes.

His pupils are blown out, but he looks like he wants to complain, so Levi swoops in and kisses him before he can say anything. He also goes back to moving his hand fast and tight, about ready to end this so they can both go to bed. What, he’s tired.

“I’m gonna come,” Nico moans after a few minutes, abs and quads tightening.

“That’s usually what happens when somebody jerks you off,” Levi grins, biting down on Nico’s shoulder.

“Smartass,” Nico rolls his eyes.

Before Levi can say anything in response, Nico catches his lips once again and slides their tongues together, both of them breathing heavily but refusing to let go.

Levi doubles his efforts and keeps squeezing in the right spots, swallowing Nico’s moans until he grunts and pushes up his hips one last time, coming mostly into the palm of Levi’s hand. They keep kissing even long after they’ve both calmed down, Levi holding his hand up and out of the way.

“That was,” Nico hums, biting Levi’s lower lip.

He doesn’t end his sentence, eyelids already falling shut, the pull of sleep obviously even stronger now. Levi is not far behind him, though, so he looks around for something to clean his hand with, then cuddles up to Nico and sighs, perfectly satisfied.

“You don’t want?” Nico asks eloquently, laying one hand directly on Levi’s ass.

“Nah,” Levi kisses him quickly one last time. “Maybe later.”

Nico hums and squeezes his cheek as if to make a promise to it, then mumbles something and falls asleep in a matter of seconds. Levi watches the whole thing while trying to hold in his laughter. He shakes his head and makes himself comfortable.

All in all, it was a good day. He got to assist on an amazing surgery with some amazing surgeons, and then he got to come home to his amazing boyfriend and gift him with an amazing handjob. What more could he want?

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday, so I wrote a birthday gift to myself: some well deserved smut! lmao
> 
> I watched the episode thinking that I wouldn't have anything to write about it, but then I started thinking about how Levi would take the whole surgery thing and came up with this. And I love it. <3
> 
> If you liked this, let me know with a comment or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
